


Hands Built to Hold the Stars.

by Neverbroth



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Violence, Friends to Lovers, Lore Story (TM), M/M, Maybe ships too, Strangers to Friends, Sweet little shit, That fun shit, Typical Videogame fighting, Wasn't sure what the tag for this ship was soooo, Will Tag Additional Characters as this goes on., why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbroth/pseuds/Neverbroth
Summary: After Jenos has returned from the heavens he needed a guide in the world he once knew. Luckily, Buck is always here to help.





	1. Preface-Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please be patient with me. ;w;

 

Fallen.

 

Buck sat with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath as the God before him landed gently onto the cliff and seemingly collapsed. Buck had just seen more than he had ever expected to in his life. To be fair though, to have confidence requires the lack of it first. He looked at the man before him. Here he had sat for months, waiting for a sign, only to have it drop in front of him and show him the world in under two minutes. Was he really ready for that? He cannot say but what he can truly think about is how much smaller the God was than he thought he'd be. How tall is he? 5'1? 5'2" Buck was not that tall for someone in his line of work. Or well. Currently previous line of work until further notice. He stood at 6 foot. Not too shabby if he did say himself but often all he got was a scoff when he brought it up. Now was not the time to bring it up. Buck reached out for the God as he finally broke the dreadful silence.

"Are you okay?". 

In his mind he punched himself for it. Of course he's okay. Is he? You meet a God and that's the first thing you ask. Idiot. Jenos rose slowly and wobbled a bit as he tried to regain his balance on the solid ground. Buck stood just in case he needed to catch him. Finally Jenos appeared to have given up and started to float once more.

"Buck. Is it not?"

    "Y-yes. It is. Uh..You're Jenos aren't you? of course you are what am I talking about. Who else could've just. Well y'know. Appeared in the sky. Uh..sorry this may seem a bit weird especially because I'm the only one. Most other people are inside or asleep or whatever. I just like it out here because its quiet! And comforting and well I-"

A finger rose to Bucks lips. There he goes again. Rambling.

"I'm sorry."

   "Don't apologize. I just heard that there was more people."

"Yes! They uh. Basically do the same thing I did with just less...sitting out on a cliff for hours on end."

Jenos nodded and lowered his hand. He looked over Buck's shoulder and there were people. They had been woken by the antecedent's arrival and curiosity is enough of a drive for any crwature to poke their head out of hiding. Even if just for a moment. He looked back to Buck who didn't know it but at the time was trembling. 

"How long has this world been without me?"

    "Years. People came here looking to find you or an escape. It's kind of admirable actually"

"And what did you come here looking for?"

     "I've always said an answer when anyone asked."

The God nodded slowly.

"How well do you know this world?"

      "Decently well"

"And are you still looking for your answer?"

       "'I think so"

"Then I will help you. As long as you help me. Do we have a deal?"

          "Sounds good to me! We have a deal!"

 And that's when Buck realized what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 1- Old Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck tries warming up to the God. He would call this one a semi success but things are only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more attention than I thought it would. Oh geez. I mean I know it's not much but it means a lot to me that people enjoy what I have so far! I'm sorry if the beginning chapters and such are short. I just need to get the momentum.

Old Stories.

 

Now here the duo weas. Buck walking down with barely anything but some food, extra clothes and a sorry excuse for a bedroll and Jenos who carried nothing but what he had landed with. Traveling down the mountains was a lot harder than Buck remembered. Maybe because he was traveling or because he was trying hard not to trip over his own feet. Having a God follow you around was a lot more pressure than he was used to. Most of their travelling had been in silence. Oh horrible silence. Buck didn't last well in silence. Especially if it was unneeded in his eyes. He glanced back at Jenos. He was just floating along. The stoicism was what first threw Buck off. He was never sure of what to say because he couldn't read him. The mask didn't help at all. He always hated the ones the other monks wore. It made them feel distant from themselves. He never understood why they wouldn't want to be themselves but he learned not to prod. That skill was definitely coming in handy right now. Although if it were for better or worse he could not say.

"How long have you traveled these paths?"

Buck nearly shit himself when the God spoke up. He wasn't expecting him to break the silence this time. 

   "Awhile I guess. The monastery needed muscle to help bring things up like food and water. So I was their guy! In the beginning I'd just tote things around then come back to the cliff and just. Meditate. No one really knew my name at the time. They just called me carrier. Now the nicknames kinda stuck for some. Still not sure how to feel about it honestly."

"You obviously are more than a carrier. You seem like you hold much more than people think you do."

  "I guess so."

Nothing more was said after that. Jenos had been staring a bucks single bare shoulder for awhile now for he had gotten tired of the scenery. He noticed every scar that from what it looked like been attempted to be covered. From what he had absorbed so far the man was to say it lightly a mess. That didn't bother him in the slightest though. Every man was a mess. The clean ones are the men who cannot be trusted. He looked back over the hills. The peaceful green was something he was struggling to get used to again. It gave him a headache but he just turned away and pushed on. About an hour later Buck felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and there was Jenos. Stumbling along and using him as a something to hold himself on. Ever since he had returned to Earth he found his walking was left alone for too long. 

"You good back there?" Buck had to ask. 

    "Yes thank you."

"Alright. Just like. Tell me if you want to stop or something. In case you get tired...If you do that."

That got a soft chuckle out of The God. Buck felt his ears get hot with embarrassment and he turned away. Well Buck you had a nice run in life but this may be the end. Any last words chucklefuck? 

   "I'm sorry..I-"

"Don't apologize. I haven't felt fatigue in years but I haven't felt human then either. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens."

Finally silence won. For the next hour or so of their walking was only filled with the sound of nature around them. The next town was at the bottom of the mountain and it had just come into view. Buck had always hated how Monks always had to be miles from any sort of civilization. He get the whole self discipline thing but when someone needed help where were they to go? Who was to save them? Why did things always need to be so difficult. So morally grey and demanding of attention. It didn't help that there now was a louder demand. Pick a side. He didn't want to pick a side but he knew that there was only one choice. Resist. So that's what he had told himself he was going to do. His time with the Magistrate had left him nervous. Now that the a God was following him around he became even more nervous that either side would come in like rabid dogs. Oh no. The thought of that made him shiver. Luckily the sun was setting and they needed to stop. Buck himself was now tired and Jenos could tell. Wordlessly they pulled off to the side of the road and found someplace at the very least they could light a fire. Buck set his stuff down gently and began setting up. Jenos had offered to help but He had it. He came back with sticks and such and placed them down. Slowly their fire came together. He could've done better honestly. That didn't matter though because it worked and if it isn't broken why fix it?

"You seem like quite the fighter. Why did you stop?"

That caught Buck off guard. The God had been hovering cross legged. and gave no warning of talking.

    "Well uh. It got hard. Mentally I mean. Physically I could go for days! Stuff got in the way. My team was falling apart. It was a perfect mess really. I felt lost. So I went to go get found. Now look at me! I've got skills and like. Stuff people can only dream of. It's pretty sweet. But in the end. I'm happy I'm alive. Fighting was really hard and seeing people around you..the strongest people you could ever meet is in the end very scary."

More nodding. Jenos got the vibe that he didn't like being alone but that had yet to be seen. Nor was he really willing to see. The rest of the night was filled with Jenos asking questions and Buck answering them the best he could. It was mostly on the state of the world and how much had changed. Finally Buck asked something.

    "Do you regret being gone for so long?"

There was a pause before his answer.

"I'm not sure yet."


	3. The Man and the Maker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Buck isn't the only one who knows Jenos is back and that is a lot worse than it sounds believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make any typos please tell me! I'm going to try my best to make these as long as I can but I have a bad wrist so I'll try!!!  
> I've also got school so these may be coming out a bit slow. Please enjoy!!

The Man and the Maker.

 

 

 

The morning came and Buck stretched. He glanced over at the God who was staring into the pile of as that once was their fire. He looked over as his companion rose.

"Someone has found us."

   "Eh?"

He scanned the treeline. Jenos pointed up and Buck followed his finger. Sitting in the trees was someone adored with red. As soon as Buck made eye contact they bolted. He cursed lightly and started to pack his things quickly. 

    "This isn't good."

"Do you know them?"

     "You could say that."

"Who are they?"

     "A scout for House Acio. They're aligned with the Magistrate and..Oh no. You don't know about this whole war thing do you?"

"There's...a war."

     "Yeah okay so. Awhile ago this dude made these magic crystal things like. Illegal right? Because I don't know I can't fucking remember. Anyways He's like the leader of the Magistrate.Now there's uh..Blue lady! Blue lady doesn't want these magic crystal things to be illegal so she and a bunch of other people are fighting back! Also the Magistrate is getting super violent and I just couldn't take it any longer you know? I used to be a soldier for them but looking back...I didn't really enjoy it. I was just trying to be something I wasn't. So I found your monastery! And I started helping! And I felt really good! But something was still missing. So now. I'm going to show you around and hopefully join the rebellion! If they'll have me of course."

"I'm sure they will.."

     "Now let's get moving. Alright? We don't want to get caught by the storm that's brewing."

Jenos nodded as a soft smile crept to his face once more. Something about him was comforting. Maybe it was his simplicity, maybe it was his vigor. He couldn't tell you. He watched as Buck packed up his stuff and hummed to himself. He threw his bag and such over his shoulder and turned to the God. Jenos floated after him as he began walking away from the clearing. He looked over his shoulder one more time and found himself face to face with a man in an owl hood. He had hidden himself in the trees and had a sniper rifle raised.

"Is he a foe?"

Buck, confused turned as well. The two made eye contact. Observing Buck's sudden change in facial expression the answer became clear. He grabbed Jenos by the wrist and pulled him quickly as the gun went off. There was a shout as they ran. Buck was curing under his breath as Jenos out of curiosity kept his vision behind them. he could've easily neutralized the threat but this Is where Buck ran so he followed (and was dragged). He saw a man in red armour briefly before the hooded man was two inches away from his face once more. Jenos slammed his foot into his jaw with a yell of surprise. He grunted and grabbed his ankle, using his pain as an advantage. Buck skidded to a haunt.

   "Now Sir I've got nothing against you..Never have never will but please forgive me for this!"

He then drew back his fist and slammed into the man's jaw. He staggered back, surprised. Buck then wrapped his arm around Jenos' waist and jumped. How a human can jump that high will foever confuse the poor God but here they were. Yards in the air and soaring towards the ground. In the Ascendants hand drew a constellation, the rabbit. He felt himself getting faster as they ran and didn't stop until they hit the next town.

                   

                                                ~~~~****~~~~ (I'll fix this later)   ~~~~****~~~~~~~~

 

                               

 Underneath an awning Buck wheezed trying to catch his breath as Jenos pat his back awkwardly. Buck had ran the rest of the way down the mountain and looked sick. A small lotus bloomed over his head as he dropped down into a fetal position.

    "Remind me never to do that again."

"That looked painful."

     "Yeah...no kidding."

There was the sound of footsteps but when Jenos looked around there was No one.  Then out of the blue there he was again. The mood had decided to shift with the situation for as they were running clouds had started to creep in and now it was raining. He started walking towards them slowly before he flipped off his hood and shook his head. He joined them under the awning and looked down at Buck who was still curled up and groaning.

"Is he going to make it."

He asked. The first thing Jenos noted about him was how monotone he was yet it spoke so much. It suited him. 

"I do believe so."

     "No. I'm going to die here..."

The man sighed.

"No sarcasm. Are you okay."

     "I just need a minute."

Buck rose and leaned against the wall. He looked up at the man and smiled.

     "Didn't think I'd ever see you being friendly to me again...Jenos. This is Strix. Best damn shot around and scary to have as an enemy."

Strix. Finally a name to the face. The God held out his hand but Strix just looked at it and turned away. 

"Boy I'm not sure how you've done it but you managed to get yourself in more trouble than I've ever seen you in. Hats off to you but the entire Magistrates after you now. I'm not going to be firing at you anymore..but I can't promise the same for anyone else. You've improved and I'm glad to see that but your still as thick as a brick because somehow you got Khan on you. That god your traveling with is worth a lot to both sides.."

He looked at Jenos who had just been floating there rather awkwardly. 

"You there. I'm not sure what you are but be careful...and if anyone asks. I wasn't here." 

He flipped on his hood and dissipated into the light shower that was coming down over the awning over him.

"We'll he's blunt."

    "Yeah that's his thing. Cut to the chase. Get the job done quickly."

"I see."

Another Lotus bloomed over top of Bucks head as he sighed. Jenos sat down next to him as he rested his head on his knees. 

    "Wake me up in ten."

The God never did. He let him sleep as the rain's tempo increased and no one dared bother them. 


	4. Etched in Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats better than a little bonding between you and the God that's currently glued to you because you promised to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of these chapters are incoherent I'll try my best to fix them. I write these all past the wondrous hours of Midnight.  
> Also sorry for the wait!

Etched in Stone

 

 As he was walking back Strix felt a large hand on his shoulder. He was back at the point where the God had kicked him so he could assume who it was. He glanced up at the larger man with only apathy. The armored man spoke first.

"You just put our entire mission in jeopardy"

   "I put your mission in Jeopardy. Mine and yours was very different."

"Excuse me?"

The larger man leaned down. 

"Your mission?"

   "Believe it or not there are people ranked higher than you. People I listen to. Karne himself put me up to this. He believes the God is least likely to side with us and will be a threat later if allowed to continue on his current path and I am not one to question his words so my guns are pointed guess where."

"I think we can still convince him." 

Strix sighed loudly.

   "Khan, you're out of your mind. That man is dangerous. We both know this. There is no way in hell that you out of all people will convince him to join you and your child leader."

He rose his hand to strike but Strix had a smaller pistol pressed against a small area in his armor that wasn't covered, his stomach, a weak spot no one dared go for but here he was. 

    "Don't."

"Then do not call her a child. She has earned the title as Heiress to the Ruby Throne. She is smarter than you think."

     "Whatever. Just know she has no right to command me."

He drew the pistol back and looked at Khan one more time before disappearing right in front of his eyes.

 

                                                                     ** ~~TRANSITION LINE~~**

 

 When Buck woke up he was underneath a tree. A droplet had hit his head and there was a soft "Oh." that followed. He looked around slowly taking in his surroundings. Jenos was sitting next to him looking up at the tree and the town they had just gotten too was several feet in front of them. The rain had started again from what it looked like. He picked up his things and looked over at the God. 

    "Has it been ten minutes?"

"Longer."

     "Wait then why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked.." He searched for the right word.

"...Peaceful. So I moved you over here so no one could disturb you."

Buck opened his mouth to argue but sighed instead because he was not about to start this with a God. Luckily his stomach rumbled and shifted the conversation. 

       "Well we're here aren't we? Might as well get a bite to eat before hunkering down for the night. Inn rooms can be expensive and uh... Sharing is a little awkward you know? Because like they'll assume stuff and yeah...also camping isn't that bad even if it's been raining and will probably continue and-"

"I don't mind sharing. People can think all they want. That should not alter our end goal."

        "You sure?"

"Very."

        "Well let's just see what we're getting into first."

The God nodded and Buck started towards the Inn. The Inn was loud but their entrance changed that. Jenos awkwardly floated to the ground and grabbed onto Bucks arm for support. As they walked to the bar people began to whisper. The downside of traveling with a legend is that well. Everyone knows of him. Buck looked down nervously at the small God as he glanced around. They both sad as the noise started to pick up again and the bartender looked at them with confusion.

 "Thought monks don't drink."

    "I'm no Monk..I'm still a soldier at heart, Sir"

Buck responded. That earned them a smile and a quick nod. 

'What can I get you two?"

     "A beer and uh.." He looked at Jenos who shook his head as he sat.

     "And that's it!"

The Bartender nodded and went off. The God was looking around the room with a mix of unease and wonder. So much he didn't recognize but that didn't change the fact he knew a hostile room when he saw one. Everyone around them was just as tense as he was, all ready to pounce like cats hidden by the brush. However Jenos was the rabbit who had seen the cat from a mile away. Now presents the question of do they stay or run? Staying was currently his decision. Buck surely knew what he was doing. He could hold himself in a fight. Yes. No need to worry. Besides. He knew his power. Buck was slid his beer and he payed for it before tipped his head back and downing it. He said something about not having one in months but Jenos wasn't listening. His attention was on the man in the corner. They had made eye contact about two seconds prior and were just now staring at each other. From behind the man a hand was placed on his shoulder. Strix. He placed a finger over his mouth as the mother man broke eye contact and gleefully yelled something. The other man wore a blue coat and had a nasty scar down the side of his face. He looked about the same age as Strix. Friends. The God turned back to Buck who who had also noticed the man and was smiling. He then looked down at Jenos. 

      "You're just a magnet for old memories aren't you?"

"I guess that is the curse of being an anachronism"

       "A what?"

"A being outside their time."

        "Oh!"

"If only I could stop being tied to the past but it's hard when all I know is such. It is strange..."

        "I can only imagine"

They turned away from the two older men who were now in polite conversation. Jenos wrung his hands awkwardly and Buck cleared his throat.

        "So place to stay for tonight! We should get on that."

"Yes lets. Definitely"

 They turned away and Buck asked for the barkeep. They began a polite conversation that got almost nowhere until Jenos had to remind them about why they were talking in the first place. There was now even more awkward laughter and they both felt as if they could die from the embarrassment. 

"So you two need a room? You're not looking to.."

        "God no!" When he said God he placed a hand on Jenos' knee which got a snort from him.

The bartender nodded and then comically changed a nametag on his shirt from Bartender to Innkeeper. The price was discussed as Jenos' mind wandered off once more. He glanced at the door as a knight walked in but he had no time to get a full view of him for a deal had been struck and they had a place to stay.  


	5. 5. All is Fair in Love and War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I'm so sorry for my absence. It's been a wild past 5 months.

Jenos could not sleep. no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't sure if it was the paranoia of being followed, the adjustment to sleeping or the constant droning from downstairs. He glanced out the window and guessed it was about 1 in the morning. Too early to rouse Buck, too late for anyone trustworthy to be downstairs. Downstairs. A foreign place to the God.  He decided that maybe he needed to satisfy his curiosity. He floating towards the door before looking over his shoulder and heading out. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The God now sat on the stairs leading downwards. Strix and the Man in the blue jacket were now accompanied by Khan (Jenos would learn his name later), A woman in purple, a man with a sword of flame and a Knight that was practically screaming. The woman rolled her eyes and glanced at the Man with the sword. The last to arrive was another woman with white hair and a red dress. 

 

“My lady. You have arrived”

  “Khan why must we meet here? It’s…” She paused and looked around the establishment. 

  “Disgusting.”

“I do apologise my lady. This was the only place I could get us all to meet at once. You see. We have found the leader of the tho-”

   “Yes yes..and the God. What have you done about him? Where is he?”

“You see...SOMEONE” He turned to Strix who just grunted and looked away.

“Messed up our perfect little plan”

Strix sighed “Khan he is too dangerous Reasoning with him isn’t worth it.”

 

“Not worth it? He is a being more powerful than all of us! Tell me. How is this ‘Not Worth it’ hm?”

Khan stood abruptly but the woman put up her hand. He bowed quickly.

“Forgive me Lady Lian I..”

 “No need to apologise. Sit”

The General Nodded and sat. Lian turned to Strix. 

 

   “Sir I respect your opinion but the resistance is strong and his trust may bend towards them. If he chooses not to come with us you are more than welcome to put a bullet in his head but if we are to win this we need power.”

“And You’ve got power already.”

Lian turned to the Man with the flaming sword. 

 

 “Please do explain Zhin.”

“Do you forget who you’re allied with? You have us, the magistrates armies and yourself. What power does one God have against thousands?”

There was a moment of silence before the man in the blue coat spoke up.

 

 “That's assuming we know how to kill this man.”

“Are you saying we can’t?”

  “I’m saying that's something we do not know for certain. Charing in blindly kills men. We cannot afford to risk men against an enemy we don't know.”

“So what if a few die.”

   “What do you mean so what?”

“To create an omelet you must break a few eggs, old man. I thought you’d know this.”

 

The man's fist clenched but Strix put his hand on his shoulder.

“He’s not worth it Viktor.”

Viktor looked at Strix and sighed. He rested his head against Strix’s shoulder as the Knight spoke up.

“What if I spoke to him? He is rather puny no? What if he sees me and thinks oh. I’ve got to side with this guy”

Finally the last woman spoke up.

“Fernando I love you. That is literally the stupidest idea that anyone's presented” 

         “But Skye-”

“No buts. That man is a God. Who knows what he's into.”

 

Jenos who was observing this all couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of this all. This whole argument? About him? How absurd. Their bickering continued on for about ten more minutes until Skye got bored and started to glance around the room She then noticed someone sitting on the stairs. She stood and disappeared. The group didn’t notice her absence but Jenos did. He looked around wildly before she appeared next to him.

“Hey there God. Didn’t know you’d be the one eavesdropping on us~”

She grabbed his arm before loudly announcing;

“Lads I think we’ve struck out!” 

 

The group downstairs looked up as she tossed him over the stairs. He yelped and caught himself before he hit the ground. He looked up and there was several people standing over him. Some with looks of curiosity, others were unreadable. Jenos grit his teeth and backed himself against the wall closest to him. 

 “I do not want to hurt you all” He growled and Zhin laughed.

“God you have a lot to learn”

He slashed at him as the group around him yelled collectively “NO.”

Jenos ducked and rushed pased Fernando who tried to grab at him but failed. Lian lunged at him but he zipped out of the way and drew his gun. He fired at her but Khan leaped in front of her his shield up. Jenos’ bullets were absorbed and he grit his teeth. He rose his hand and the scorpion formed, rising into the air. There was the sound of metal creaking and grunts of pain Jenos dashed past the two. Strix in the back was chuckling at their sad attempts. The God was now up the stairs and rushing towards the room Buck was in. Something grabbed him and pulled him back. He down and there was Khan, breathing heavily. 

“You have a lot to learn.”

He fired at Khan but Fernando was now Standing in front of the general and absorbing his bullets. He fired until the light from his gun dwindled. 

“Are you done? I expected more from you”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Now let me go!”

Khan tightened his grip on Jenos. He raised his hand and it started to glow but Khan slammed him against the wall. 

“Oh no. You’re going to have to hurt us if you want to win this battle.”

He slammed him again. The God shook his head, trying to gain his focus back but Khan was adamant on leaving him in the state he was.

Finally Jenos yelled. 

“BUCK”

Khan tilted his head.

“Buh-”

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, something slammed into him.

And Jenos smiled. 

 


	6. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets them out of a sticky situation.  
> Jenos remembers what its like to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for my productivity.

     Buck had woken only 10 minutes before Jenos had been spotted. The commotion from downstairs was what got him to move. Also his name being called but that's not important in the slightest. Now he found himself jumping feet first into Khan, a man who could  probably throw his ass across a kingdom without blinking an eye. The General released Jenos as he went flying through the wall and into the grass outside. Jenos extended his hand towards Buck before releasing a small flower. The flower bloomed over his head as he stood up and yelled. Khan, weak from Jenos' previous attack stayed stil, tired and in pain.

"Who's next!?"

The room fell silent as Buck stepped back into the building, positioning himself in front of Jenos. Glances were being exchanged and there were whispers from Strix and Viktor. Lian decided that this silence was unneeded and stepped in front of the group.

"Sir, I ask you step away from the God. We do not want to harm you or him."

    "I'm afraid I can't. I promised to help him and a bunch of assholes like you aren't going to stop me."

Buck spat as he tightened his fists. He didn't even grab his gun before jumping down. At this point Jenos was amazed at how Buck continued o protect him. This time the problem was entirely his fault. Did Buck know this? He wasn't sure but he was going to do everything he could to make sure Buck didn't suffer from his mistakes. Especially now. He gently placed his hand on Bucks shoulder. Lian sighed. By now she had figured the God wasn't going to listen to them. Not with this Monk in the way. Or was he a monk? She honestly couldn't tell but she didn't care enough to ask him about his life story. She just wanted the man behind him. 

"Look. What do I need to pay you for you to abandon this cause because I can pay you. Besides! You could use an update in your wardrobe anyways."

    "Bribery isn't going to make me move"

"You heroic type..all the same"

She rose her rifle but dropped it as she was lifted into the air, gasping for breath she looked down. Jenos had a scorpion in his palm and his hand raised. Buck took this as a sign to grab him and run. Lian was dropped. Gasping she pointed at the two but no words came out. Fernando got the memo and charged after them. Zhin and Skye looked at each other and shrugged.

"Forgive me Lian but this? This is not our fight."

She turned and glared at the two as they left but made no attempt to stop them. She grabbed her rifle and lifted herself up. 

 

 

                           -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Upstairs Buck had barricaded himself and Jenos in their room. He gathered his things as Jenos reattached his gun to his belt nervously. 

"I-I'm sorry"

Buck looked up, confused.

   "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault this is happening. I got bored..and decided to watch them which obviously backfired...and now we're having to run again."

 Buck began to laugh which surprised the God in front of him

    "Dude it's fine! I can promise you I've made much worse mistakes."

The door shook and the Monk stood. He turned to the God and held out his hand which Jenos took quickly. He then ran towards the window and jumped. They landed on the ground with a thud and another lotus grew on Bucks shoulder. They began to run away from the Inn as the door broke down. Jenos glanced back to only make eye contact with the knight. He then turned towards the monk pulling him along. Something inside him began to flutter. He had forgiven him for his mistake so easily, accepted the fact that they needed to run once more so quickly. What was this admiration? This blind trust? Jenos couldn't understand it. Nor did he feel like he deserved it.  

Hours later did they finally stop running. The sun was peaking up over the mountains. Buck now had a whole necklace of Lotus' that he now just noticed. He lifted them gently and looked to Jenos.

"Did you do this?"

    "Oh! Yes. It is one of my many abilities. They should be able to heal you and increase your strength and-"

"They're very pretty."

The God was surprised again. 

     "You find them...pretty?"

"Yeah! They got this shine to them and like, look like there's a bunch of stars in 'em. Do you think they're pretty?"

Jenos found himself struggling to respond. He was grateful for his mask because currently his face was a nice pink. 

      "I..I suppose?"

He managed to say before Buck chuckled. They started to dissolve into a glittery dust which amazed Buck even more. He would run his hands through the glitter like a child just discovering it. Jenos watched him with his hands clasped together. That shade of pink never leaving and his chest becoming tighter. He watched as buck sat down and took the rest of the intact flowers and placed them gently in his lap. The God floated over before sitting down beside him. 

       "Do you want more?"

"I can have more?"

       "Of Course!"

He held out his hands and three more flowers grew. Buck took them happily, holding them up above him against the light of the rising sun. The Gold smiled, resting his head on his hand.

"Adorable"

He whispered to himself before realizing what he said. His words and feelings hit him like a train. (Are there trains in this universe? Paladins lore is so vague.) The man in front of him was certainly adorable. Certainly strong. And Jenos?

He adored him. 

And that? 

Surprised him more than the monk ever could.

 


End file.
